Into Dreams
by LittleRen
Summary: Set before the game. Wizeman is eager to put his two newest creations into existance, but before he can he has to escape the void he's been trapped in for centuries. *is horrible at these summary deals* o.O The title is just filler for now. :P


Disclaimer: Reala is not mine, sadly. He belongs to Sega. All other characters so far are aaaall mine though. *cuddles them protectively*   
  
This is just a start. A veeery small on at that. I have a bit more, but not enough really for the next chapter. If you want more, I'll write more. Let me know. n.n  
  
Ugh and the title's probably only temporary, I needed to put something up. n.n;;  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Denyru." The young body turned to look in the direction of the voice that beckoned him. Thick fog that coiled around him as he moved prevented him from seeing the form that spoke. He made his way cautiously towards where he thought the voice had come from.  
  
"Uh, h-hello?" he called out meekly. It was dark, and though he loved the darkness, the fog obscured any visibly. That was the part that bothered him. The only thing he was afraid of was what he couldn't see. The boy's movement was silent as he made slow progress forward, continuously straining to hear any sound. There was nothing. Besides the fog and darkness, this world he was in contained nothing whatsoever. It was then that he wondered where in dreams he was. His home had no sort of place like this. Even in the dark he should be able to spot something, anything to give a clue to where he was. But there was not. Only vast view, if you could even call it that, he thought, void of anything living or non-living. Just fog and darkness.   
  
There was another call for his name. The voice a was soft, almost husky whisper that was so cold it sent shivers down Denyru's spine. He rubbed the goose bumps on his arms as he moved quickly to the voice. He saw a vague shadow in the fog and squinted to try to make out the form as he glided towards it. He concentrated so hard on the figure the nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a terrified scream ahead of him, beyond the individual. Kri?   
  
"Ah, Denyru, you're brother squeals like a girl," the other said to him. Denyru was only a few feet away now and could see that the creature was a 'maren. This didn't quite register for a moment to the boy. 'Maren were extremely rare beings and those few that did were placed in high positions of power, and rightly so. They were a powerful race, with the very essence of magic, Ideya, flowing in their blood, in each cell of their body. They lived off of the Ideya rather than food and water as humans, or associate species would.  
  
Denyru looked curiously at the 'maren, not really afraid as most were, and found he could see through it. The being was transparent as if it did not have a body.  
  
"That's right, child, I don't have a body." Denyru's eyes widened, realizing the 'maren was reading his thoughts. "I am merely a spirit trapped in this plane of existence. But I assure you, I am just as dangerous, if not more so than if I were complete, as you are nothing but a spirit here as well." The young demi-'maren, or 'daren, was confused by the other's first statement, but recoiled at the last. Alright, so what he couldn't see wasn't the only thing he was afraid of. He could only see the back of this 'maren, but he could feel an intense fear creeping from the pit of his stomach.   
  
"Denyru?" He then remembered his younger brother's presence. The small cry sounded pitiful, as if the child could hardly muster the courage to speak. Denyru could see his sibling sprawled on the 'ground', unable to move with wide eyes that focused on the tall form facing him. He had never seen his brother look so terrified and rushed over to attempt to comfort him. He was only a meter away or so when his brother screamed again. He felt a sharp pain in his back and he was knocked so hard to the ground next to his brother he couldn't get any air into his lungs. Slowly he forced himself to breath and pushed himself painfully to his knees. Small hands were on his arm instantly and Kri's cries were high-pitched with panic. "'Ru! 'Ru! We have to run! Please, get up 'Ru. Look at him, we gotta get away!" Denyru shushed the younger boy, telling him it'd be okay, then turned his head to look at the 'maren and could barely contain the scream welling up inside of him. Long ebony hair, streaked with red framed a ghoulishly white face and hung down to the 'maren's slender waist. 'Maren were by character thin with long limbs, but his 'maren, though slight looked to be entirely muscle. Denyru forced himself to look at the gruesome face. Like all 'maren it was void of most features, and nearly round in shape. It's eyes, large and expressive (though these only expressed a bemused murderous glare) were a cold steel blue, and were accented by identical black markings that ran from his cheekbones, over his eyes, to his where his eyebrows would have been had he had any. The 'maren was clad mainly in a black and red outfit that made him look like a sort of sadistic jester. The over-all effect, though terrifying was nothing compared to what Denyru looked upon next. The 'maren's fingers were replaced by gleaming, curved six inch razor blades, that seemed to reflect an inner coldness though there was no source of light. It was too much for the boy to handle and he scrambled to his feet as fast as he could, pulling Kri up with him. He started to back away, pushing his brother behind him.   
  
"Leaving, young Denyru?" The 'maren smirked wickedly at him, but Denyru stared defiantly back at it. It seemed almost taken aback, by the boldness in the young 'daren, and it laughed humourlessly. "Fine, fine go and take that irritating brat with you." The 'maren turned and started to glide away. "I'll be back to see you again, child, I like you. My name is Reala." Denyru opened his mouth to speak, but Reala cut him off, "don't bother, I know who you are. Now wake up already, that sibling of yours is screaming again."  
  
  
  
Denyru woke to his brother's shrieks of terror, and shot upright. Shardit, but it was only a dream… he looked over as his mother rushed into the room and cradled Kri in her arms. He was trying to speak through sobs, but she could not make out a thing he was saying.   
  
"Slow down Kri honey. Take a deep breath, and try to relax. What happened?" The small child breathed in shakily and spoke each word slowly.  
  
"Mama, that 'maren hurt Denyru in my dream." His eyes welled up with tears again and he buried his face into his mother's shoulder.   
  
"Shhh… it was only dream a dear, Denyru's fine, see?"   
  
Denyru nodded, biting lip, "Yea Kri I'm okay. Why don't you go with Mom and get a drink of water and a cookie? It's almost morning anyway." The younger 'daren nodded, putting on a brave face as he took his mother's hand and followed her out to the kitchen. She winked over her shoulder at him and he smiled as convincingly as he could, all the while feeling the sting of the cuts on his back and the blood soaking through his night shirt. 


End file.
